Blood-Kept Secret
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Yato is suffering from the blight consuming his body. His body is in dire need of blood, but Yukine refuses to give him any of his. His head has been filled with lies and he believes that Yato does not need him, so he refuses to give him any of his blood. Will Yato set him straight? Will Yukine give his blood to his master? Who is filling his head with lies? AU fic. Vampires.


HELLO NORAGAMI FANFICTION READERS. *waves too all of you* So, I just finished this today guys. Only took me about three hours to write. *cheers* I had a huge wave of sudden YatoYuki feels, so I wrote this. I hope you all enjoy this. I mean, who doesn't love Vampires. Well if you do, you'll love this. I've been getting some great feedback on my other two one shots so I decided that you all deserve another one shot. You can never have too much YatoYuki.

I hope you all enjoy.

Anime: Noragami

Characters: Yato and Yukine

Pairing: Can be looked at as YatoYuki. It was meant to be friendship, but screw it, its too beautiful to be friendly. ALL OF THE YATOYUKI.

Date: 3/17/14

Setting: AU/ Vampires

* * *

What do I do?

What do I do?

Those words ran through the blonde's mind as he sat at the foot of the bed of his master's bed. His fingers folded together tightly in his lap, his eyes closed as he listened to his master breathing heavily, desperately trying to fight against the blight that has been building up on his body, stinging him with excruciating pain. The blonde servant didn't know what to do to. He knew his master needed him. But he didn't want to give up any of his blood for that blue eyed vampire. The blonde felt like his master didn't need him, he could have gone to the mysterious red eyed girl who continues to show up in his master's window every so often, offering her blood to him.

He has heard of their former acquaintanceship from another servant in this palace. Daikoku. He was Lady Kofuku's servant. She was a very powerful vampire who has a history of being very destructive, but you wouldn't be able to tell from her adorable persona. Daikoku had once informed him of his master's destructive past, his time of killing. At first Yukine was a bit frightened by that information, but after getting to know his master in his current state, he could tell he would never go back to that killer state. He was too much of an idiot to do so.

Still, he also knows of Yato's past with the mystery girl, Nora. He says that they have nothing anymore, but he couldn't be so easily fooled. He knew that he wasn't needed. Nora was more than happy to give her blood to Yato, yet he foolishly declines her offers. Why does he continue to do so? He's dying because of this blight. The hunger and the lack of blood being consumed, it has caused the blight to attack and spread. If he didn't consume any blood, he doesn't eat soon, he will die.

Yukine looked over at Yato again, he watched as he clenched his fingers into the sheets of his king sized bed, he was now on his side, his eyes clamped shut with pain, sweat pouring down his neck. He was in serious pain. Yukine hated this. He didn't want to see Yato in so much pain. But he was still angry at him.

"Yato, you have to eat something. You should go and see Nora already." Yukine mumbled.

Yato let out a hiss and looked over at his blonde servant. "No way in hell." He tried to sit up, his body felt so hot, it was as if he was being burned alive, but he pushed on. "I already told you. I don't need Nora. I only want you. Your blood is the only blood I want to consume."

"You're being stupid. You don't need me. She's perfectly fine. What's the point of having two blood banks at your beck and call?" Yukine hissed in jealousy.

"You're the idiot, Yukine." Yato held his stomach as he eyed his blonde friend. Yukine felt those piercing blue eyes on him and held his yukata closer to his body. The white fabric rubbing against his skin. It was so soft. "I've told you again and again, day in and day out. Nora is not my servant. I chose you out of all the rest because I liked you. You were special. I could see the second I looked into those beautiful red eyes."

Yukine blushed bright pink. He looked away his master. He knew that Yato was talking crap to him to make him feel better. It wasn't working.

"I don't care what you think of me. I refuse to give you my blood. I'm tainted remember." Yukine mumbled.

"Now, who on earth told you that you were tainted?" Yato asked, his voice had a tone of anger.

"Nora did. She said that my blood is sour. That even the wild animals in the forest wouldn't even devour my dead corpse because of its bitter taste. She's a better candidate for your meals than me." Yukine replied with a glare.

"Yukine," Yato place a hand on Yukine's shoulder. He moved closer to the blonde. "Nora means nothing to me anymore. Nora belongs to many other masters. She feeds on the attention and the bloodlust of her masters. I didn't want that. She didn't care about me at all. She only wants me to use her for my own selfish needs. I didn't want a walking blood bank. I wanted a friend."

Yukine clenched his fingers into the skirt of his yukata. Those words. They felt so genuine to the blonde's heart. But, could they be true? Was Yato telling him the truth? Yukine just stared down at his hands. His heart hammered in his chest.

"You can't possibly mean that?" Yukine placed a hand over his insignia on his collarbone. Written in kanji, the words in blood red, was his new name which is Yukine. This insignia gave him all new meanings to life when he had first received it. He didn't like the idea of being with Yato twenty-four seven, but overtime, it has grown to be more and more pleasurable. Until recently thanks to Nora and the spread of Yato's blight. "Friends are something that I have never been able to attain. Why are you suddenly saying that we're friends?"

"We've always been friends. The first time I spoke your name was when we were introduced." Yato placed a hand on Yukine's. He intertwined their fingers. "The first time I sucked your blood was when we became inseparable." Yato felt another flash of pain run through his body. He held his stomach with his free arm. He laid his head on Yukine's shoulder. "You have always had friends Yukine. You have me. You have Daikoku. You have Kofuku. Everyone you've met, those are your friends."

Yukine couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mind was racing with so many things as Yato finished his statement to him. He was so confused. He always thought his was alone. He thought Yato only used him and kept him around because he had to. But in actuality, he kept him around because he wanted to.

Yato removed his head from Yukine's shoulder and stared at the blonde with surprise. He watched as the red eyed, blonde hair teen cried. His tears rolling down his pale face, cheeks pink. Yato was astounded, he hasn't seen Yukine show so much emotion in such a long time.

"Yukine," Yato raised a hand to Yukine's face. His pale hand made its to Yukine's cheek and wiped away the tears on his face. Yukine looked at him. His red eyes sparkled from the stray tears. "You don't have to cry anymore."

Yukine looked away from the raven haired vampire. He clenched his fists around the collar of his yukata on his right side. He lowered it down so that his shoulder blade and collar bone were completely exposed.

"Do it." Yukine said.

"Yukine?"

"Drink your fill. I can't have you dying on me yet, you jerk." Yukine mumbled.

Yato just stared at his blonde friend with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Yukine was actually offering his blood to him. He hasn't taken any of Yukine's blood in a few weeks. He had respected Yukine's wishes to not take any of his blood. Yato could tell his friend was upset with him, he just didn't know why. He must have figured it out.

"You're sure you want me too?" Yato asked.

"I know its gonna hurt now after being left alone for some time, but you need it more than I do. So, I'll deal with the pain. Now, drink up before I change my mind." Yukine said.

Yato smiled to himself. He knew that Yukine was scared. Even after being taken dozens of times before, they have never waited a long period time for him to drink his blood. His body has no doubt adjusted to not being embedded by fangs, so the wounds have already closed and his neck has no doubt strengthened the tissue around the usually penetration area. So, he could see why Yukine was scared. He was scared it will hurt just as it did the first time.

Yato placed a hand on Yukine's left shoulder, he gave it a gentle squeeze of support. Yukine felt the squeeze on his shoulder and knew it was coming at any moment. He felt the soft graze of Yato's fangs on his flesh. He clenched his fists into his yukata. He let out a pained cry as Yato pierced his flesh. He knew that the vampire meant no harm by it, but it still hurt like hell. He could feel Yato sucking his blood, one gulp after the other. He didn't realize it, but he had removed his hand from his yukata, and moved it to Yato's wrist and he clenched it tightly. Yato felt this contact and knew that the pain was becoming unbearable. It was just like the first time.

Yukine bit his lip, he knew he had to hold on, Yato was almost done, he could see the blight on his arms fading away with each drop of blood that was removed from his body and transferred into his master's.

Yato wrapped his arm Yukine's waist. He pulled the blonde close to his body. Yukine did not fight him. He felt comfort in Yato's embrace. It felt warm. Yukine felt himself growing dizzy, his was going light headed.

"Y-Yato." Yukine moaned.

Yukine felt his cheeks heating up even more. He didn't know why. But he was enjoying this more than he should be. It was unbearable pain a few moments ago, now it felt good. Did he miss this feeling more than he originally thought?

Yato removed his fangs from the flesh of Yukine's collarbone. He wiped away a bit of the blood left on his mouth. He looked back at his friend. He saw the blonde was a bit spaced out, his cheeks bright pink, even brighter than before.

"Yukine? What's wrong?" Yato asked.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine." Yukine looked back at his friend. "How are you feeling? Has the blight been completely exorcised from your body?"

Yato examined his body. "It appears so."

Yukine placed a hand on his neck. He felt the stray blood on his neck and between his fingertips. He had to clean the wound and get it covered up, but he was so tired.

Yukine felt the bed dip and he raised his head, he watched as Yato walked away from the bed and over towards the washroom.

"Y-Yato?" Yukine mumbled.

"Stay put." Yato ordered. Yukine held his shoulder blade as he watched his master walk away. What was he up to? He heard the sink running softly. After a moment or two, he saw Yato walk out with a small bucket, a wash cloth and some bandages. Yato walked back over towards him and placed the bucket on the bedside dresser. He placed the washcloth in the water, wrung it out and then placed it on Yukine's bleeding shoulder and neck. The blonde cringed, a stinging pain ran through him for a moment. "Hold still."

"I'll be alright." Yukine said.

Yato removed the rag and dipped it into the water once again. "Yukine, next time you have a problem with something, you have to talk to me about it. I don't want to have to go through this again." Yato placed the rag back onto Yukine's wound.

"Well, I can tell you that I'm not going to be trusting Nora again anytime soon." Yukine mumbled.

"Nora is manipulative. She'll stick anything into your head to get you to crack." Yato spoke. He removed the rag and placed it back in the bucket. He grabbed a fresh towel and began to pat the wound dry. "If she tries anything again, let me know."

"I will." Yukine said. Yukine just watched as Yato placed the bandages around his shoulder and neck. He felt Yato wrap the bandages ever so softly.

After Yato finished with the bandages, he stood up from the bed and walked back into the washroom to dump the water and put the bandages away. Yukine pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees.

He felt like an idiot. He should have been more trusting in his master, but he let Nora get into his head. He shouldn't have listened to her. But if he knew she was wrong, why did he give in so easily to her words?

Yukine felt arms wrap around his shoulders, he raised his head as Yato held onto him. He looked back at him, his eyes locked with the piercing blue eyes of his master.

"Yukine, don't ever give up on me again, do you hear me?" Yato said.

Yukine nodded. "Yeah, I won't."

Yato sat up and pulled Yukine close, he let the blonde's head rest on his chest. He knew the blonde was weak right now. Yukine did not complain. He felt eyes beginning to droop. As Yato ran his hand through his blonde hair, he felt himself drift further and further until he fell asleep.

Yato just sat on his bed, his servant, his friend in his arms, moonlight pouring into the room. Yato felt himself at peace once more. He was happiest with his friend at arms length. He buried his face in the blonde's hair. He took in his friend's scent. He had a wonderful smell to him.

"Get some rest Yukine." Yato mumbled to the sleeping blonde.


End file.
